Secrets of the Serpent
by Darko28
Summary: Draco's caught up in something he wishes he wasn't. When Ginny finds out, she can't help but involve herself. CHAPTER 10!!! CHAPTER 10!!! ATTENTION: CHAPTER 10 is here!!!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer-I don't own a thing. Not a thing.  
  
A/N: Welcome to the first chappie! I wrote this whole story in 2 days, so I'll try and update daily. Please REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 1- The sun drifted in lithlessly through the window, as if it wasn't worth the trouble. It barely shone through the heavy snow. As Draco opened his eyes he saw a figuire standing above him, smiling an obnoxious grin. He groaned. "It's Saturday, Pansy," Draco said. "Don't I get a day off?" She didn't seem to understand, he didn't bother explaining it. "Go away." he said simply, grabbing the covers and pulling them off. Then remembering he was only wearing my boxer shorts, the baggy ones that slip... Draco pulled the covers around himself and started to move toward his dresser. Draco suddenly wished he didn't have my own room, his dresser was on the other side of the room. "But Draco, sweetie," she crooned. "It's Christmas moning. I thought we could open our presents together-" Don't call me sweetie," he said, hopping over to the dresser. "and I'd rather not open my presents now." He saw a large stack of presents at the bottom of his bed. He wished that he had his apparating license, but being only 16.... "Alright...." Pansy said finally. "I'll come get you for breakfest in a little while!" and with that, she walked out of the room. Draco let the covers drop and pulled a pair of jeans and a pair of jeans out of the dresser and put them on. He walked out of the room. Pansy was nowhere in sight. Blaise Zambini was sitting in the dark, circular common room, sitting by the fire reading. "Morning." Draco said, pulling my cloak over me. She smiled. "Merry Christmas would be more like it. Snape was down here earlier. He said Dumbledore needed to see you." "Thanks," he said and walked up the stairs that led to the main dungeons. The Slytherin dungeons are a great big inconvienence. You have to walk down three flights of stairs just to get there. A horrible waste of time. By the time Draco made it to the Great Hall, the house elves were done setting up for Christmas breakfest. Not a lot of people had stayed for Christmas break. Draco didn't know why. Why anyone would want to go home for the holidays was beyond him... Draco walked out of the main foyer into the hallway you take to the library. I bet Granger's in there right now studying, he thought. Draco tried to look through the glass doors to see if he was correct. Of course he was. And that stupid Weasley girl was with her. Draco heard the hooting long before he saw Horace. He came flying down the corridor, landing elegantly on his shoulder, a letter in his beak. "Hey, boy," Draco said, stroking his feathers gently. "Couldn't wait for mail time to get this to me?" He took the letter from him. Horace was his favorite owl. At home, they had at least 50 owls, but Horace has always been Draco's favorite. Horace took off flying and Draco looked at the letter. It had the Dark Mark on it, glowing as if it could burn Draco's hand if he held it any longer. He ran my hand over the mark. It was strangely cold. He felt a shiver make it's way through my spine. I must be important, or he wouldn't have put this on it, Draco thought to himself. He put the letter inside his cloak. He started to walk away. But he didn't see the letter gently float of his pocket, cascading to the floor, without a sound....  
  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Ginny and Hermione walked out of the library laughing and giggling. "Ron finally asked you out?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and smiled. "Took him long enough," Hermione said. Ginny agreed. "We need some excitement around here. It's deathly boring." Suddenly Hermione stopped. "What?" Ginny asked. "I forgot my book!" Hermione said. Ginny relaxed. "Oh. I'll wait for you..." "No, go ahead without me." Hermione said, walking back toward the library doors. Ginny shrugged and walked on. She looked down at the ground, bored, bored, bored... But she stopped when she saw an envelope. She froze. Her heart stopped and a cold sweat came over her as she saw the mark staring up at her from the ground. That mark...the last time she saw that mark, it had been a panic frenzy. She picked up the letter and stuffed it in her pocket, not knowing why. "Oh, Ginny, you did wait for me!" Hermione said cheerfully from behind her. GInny spun around, startled. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked, concerned. "You look flushed." "I'm...okay." Ginny said. The two of them took off, walking down the corridor. 


	2. The Deception

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. I had you going though, right? You really did believe I owned everything, right? Well, I don't. Sorry  
  
A/N: Ta-da, chapter 2.I'm sorry if the format is all weird, but ti's not my fault. My computer keeps screwing up the format. tHanks to everyone who reviewed  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Draco briefly talked to Dumbledore, and then he went to breakfest. He was the last to arrive, He could tell. Everyone stared up at Draco as he walked over to the Slytherin table. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley weren't there. But Granger was staring down at her plate and that little Weasley brat was staring at him like she was scared that any moment I might attack everyone. He turned his head in disgust. He hadn't done anything to her. Lately....  
She had come back from summer different. Elegent, beautiful, he thought. She had gone away awkward and gawky and had come back gaceful. Her long red tresses had gone from unruly to tamed. They shaped her face, brought out her eyes...  
Why had I become so obsessed with this Weasley girl? I didn't even know her name. Disgraceful, Draco, I thought to myself. You're a Malfoy. You're father would be ashamed....and then he thought about the letter, and a feeling came over him. Dread, as if something wasn't right. Draco slipped his hand into the cloak feeling for the letter. As he realized it wasn't there, his eyes grew wide. Draco jumped up from my seat as if someone had shocked him.  
Draco could feel all eyes on him. He ran from the room as Dumbledore finished his speech. He looked around the room. He could see the Weasley brat's eyes bore into him. He ran until he reached the library corridor. It would have to be here. It must have fallen out here. Or maybe Dumbledore's office, or 3 other corridors he had gone through. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad....  
"Looking for something, Malfoy?" a soft voice said. Draco looked up. That Weasley brat stood in front of him, holding the opened letter in front of him. Draco grabbed at it, but she pulled it away. This is bad....  
"This letter," she said looking at it as if were the whole reason for everything bad in the world. "I believe it belongs to you. It made for an intresting read..."  
Draco realized that doing nothing but mentally cursing himself was not going to get him anywhere.  
"Ginny, sometimes things can be misleading...."  
"This," she said, pointing to the crumpled, worn envelope. "is not misleading at all. I think I'll go to Dumbledore with it."  
Enough was enough. He pulled out my wand and smiled. "Accio letter." he said simply and she could only watch as the letter flew out of her hand.  
"Sorry, Weasley." Draco said and walked out of the corridor. "I win."  
  
  
________________________________  
  
Draco waited until that night, around 10 pm, as he shut the door of my room to pull the paper out. It was crinkled and smashed. He was about to open it when...  
"Hello Draco, sweetie!" Pansy said bursting into the room. He stuffed the paper into his cloak. She didn't seem to notice.   
"I didn't see you much today. I came to check on you."  
"I'm fine..." Draco said.  
"I don't know," she said concerned. "You seem sick..."  
"Actually, I a feeling a little under the weather. I had better get on up to the hospital wing."  
"I'll go with you!"  
"NO, What if I'm contagious? You better not."  
Draco walked up to the Great Hall, unsure of where to go. He walked to library, where this whole stupid thing started. Madame Pince wasn't there, but the library was always open until 1:00 am for the older students. He sat at one of the uncomfortable benches. Draco pulled the letter out of my cloak. He opened it and read.  
  
Melinda the Michevious is one of the most famous witch  
criminals. She lived in a many small villiages where she opened potions businesses. She sold villages remedies, letting them on to her real identity and the exsistance of witches. She had done this many times before the Ministy of Magic   
captured her in 1806. 578 mind erases had to be preformed  
to cover her tracks.  
  
He could heardly believe it. That little.... She had torn this out of a library book and switched it with his letter. This is bad, this is bad. This could foil my whole plan.... This stupid little girl could ruin everything, he thought to himself.  
Draco slammed my fist on the table and stormed out. He could not believe this. That little.... 


	3. The Confusion

Disclaimer-I don't own anything at all. I swear.  
  
A/N: ATTENTION!!!!! IT"S SNOGGERIFIC!!! SNOGGING!!!LOTS OF SNOGGING IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
Draco saw her coming before she could see him. "Piggly twigs." she said, but before the painting could open, his wand was poking her in the back of the neck.  
"We're going to take a little walk." she nodded. Draco guided her all the way to the Quidditch Pitch. Draco knew it would be empty. The snow was still on the ground. He could feelthe chill, and he was sure she could, too.   
Draco lowered his wand,. She turned to face him. And then she kneed him in the groin. Draco fell to ground, the snow soaking in through his clothes.   
"Don't even threaten me." she said. Draco pulled myself off the ground and pointed his wand at her.   
"I'll do as I please. Now, who have you told about my letter?"  
"Nobody."  
"Liar."  
"Dumbledore. I went and talked to him."  
"Good." She looked genuinly suprised when he said that. Draco smiled, the same smirk that Potty and Weasel seem to hate so much.  
"There's quite a few things you don't know about me, Ginny."  
"So," she said, tensing up. "Who are you betraying?  
Draco smiled, not saying a word.  
"Can we please go inside?"  
"Why, so you can scream for little Potter to come save you? I think not."  
She kicked at the snow. "Why do you hate everything" she asked out of the blue.  
"Wha..what?"  
"You heard me."  
"I don't hate everything. I just hate little girls who get in my way."She smiled and walked up to him.   
"You think I'm a little girl?" Draco smiled.   
"Aren't you?" and then her mouth was on his. She was out to prove something, and she was succeeding. She pushed his lips with her, hard, knowing his lips would be bruised soon enough. And then she let up with a peck on the lips. Draco just stood there. And then he pushed her against the Quidditch pole. She seemed suprised.  
"I am not a good guy." Draco said, his face so close to hers that I could smell her. "Don't think for one minute that you can mess with me, Weasel."   
She looked me in the eye but didn't say a word. But he knew what she was thinking.  
"You don't know me." Draco whispered, the heat radiating from his body to hers. Draco put his lips on her neck. She shivered and melted against him. He kissed her lightly. Draco's lips traveled up to her ear, then to he forehead. Then he looked at her. She looked at him, tempting him. Draco kissed her on the lips, hard, slipping his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She pushed back, wanting Draco to keep kissing her.  
Draco pulled away. And then he ran, leaving her standing there, confused and alone in the cold.  
He stopped near the castle entrance. And then he collapsed. It was too much. ALl of this was too much. He layed there on the ground, staring up at the dark starless sky with no end. And Draco couldn't even feel the cold.  
  
  
  
___________________________  
  
  
Ginny entered the Gryffindor tower long after Draco had pulled himself off the grouind and walked into the castle. Hermione and ROn were sitting in one of the chairs in common room kissing. Ginny didn't want to see that after her confusing night with Malfoy.  
When Hermione saw her she bolted up. "Where have you been?" she asked, standing, hands on hips. Ron looked irritated that they had been interrupted.  
"I was at the library." GInny mumbled.  
"I was just there." Hermione said.  
"It's a big library."  
"Look at you!" ROn said. "YOu're lipstick is smeared, your clothes are rumpled, and there's a mark on your neck! What have you been doing?"  
GInny didn't bother answering as she walked out of the room.  
"Mum'll here about this!"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how is it? Review and tell me please! 


	4. The Confrontation

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: This is a short chapter where Ginny confronts Draco about their encounter the night before. And for everyone who wants to know what style I'm writing in, it's called third person omniscent.  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
Ginny stared ahead at the front of the Potions classroom. She was in somewhat of a daze, which was unusual for her. Usually she paid very close attention. At the beginning of her 5th year, Snape had moved her up to 6th year Potions. She always paid attention, careful not to miss a word.  
But today, something was on her mind. Concentrate, she told herself. But all she could think about was Draco Malfoy's lips on her own. She could even feel Draco's eyes on her as she pretended to pay attention.  
As Snape dismissed the class, Ginny slowly folded up her parchment paper.  
"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said cheerfully. "Are you coming with us to lunch?"   
"Uh, yeah." Ginny said, sticking her notes inside her potions book. "Save me a seat." Hermione nodded and she left the room with Harry and Ron. Ginny pretended to busy herself until the room cleared out. The only people left in the room were her and Draco. As Draco walked by her desk, he turned and gave her a smile.  
"Better hurry up and get to lunch before Granger starts worrying." he starrted to walk away, but Ginny stood in his way. He looked at her curiously.  
"What are you doing, Weasley?" he asked.  
"What happened between us last night, Malfo?" Ginny asked.  
"NOthing." Draco said. "Maybe you werte a little lonely...."  
"Ha!" Ginny laughed loudly. "You're the one who was trying to suck my neck." Draco smiled.  
"Oh, c'mon." he said. "You know that you liked it."  
"Nope, I don't like anything that has to do with you Malfoy." Ginny said.  
"Aw. c'mon." Draco said. "There mustt be something you like about me."  
Ginny thought for a moment. "You smell nice." she said simply.  
"I smell nice? Thanks. I just got this new cologne. It's called Rave. 10 galleon-"  
"What do you like about me?" Ginny interrupted impatiently.  
"I...I...your hair. That's what I like about you, you're hair."   
Ginny turned to leave. "Yeah, well, this was fun. Let's never do it again." Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"And why is that?"  
Ginny turned around. "Because, you're a Malfoy. You're all malicious, cruel, oh and you're a deatheater too."  
Draco stepped up to her. "What if I told you I wasn't a deatheater."  
Ginny looked up at him. "Then you'd be lying."  
"Look, Ginny, I know things you'd never want to know, I've seen things you'd never want to see. So don't accuse me of anything, because you don't know me."  
Draco walked past her and started to leave.  
"You have a lot of secrets, don't you." Ginny said.  
"You have no idea." Draco said. And then he was gone. 


	5. The Meeting

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: There. I fixed the chapter and reposted it. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
The next morning, Draco woke up as Blaise shook him awake. He was on the floor, tangled in the sheets in his boxers.   
"What, Ginny?" he mumbled.  
"Who?" Blaise asked surprised. Draco opened his eyes.  
"Huh?"   
Blaise looked at him. "Something about....never mind. Dumbledore wants you in his office-NOW."  
Draco, still drowsy, pulled a t-shirt over his chest and pulled a cloak over himself. He didn't care how he looked. It was only 6:00. Nobody would be up.   
He walked to Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door while he rubbed his eyes. Dumbledore answered in his usual cheerful manner.  
"Welcome, Draco!" he said, ushering him in. Ginny was sitting in one of the plush chairs, watching as Fawkes flew around the room. Dumbledore pointed to a chair and it immediately scooted over to where Draco was standing. Draco sat down in it, knowing exactly what was to come.  
Dumbledore sat down at his desk, across from them. "Now, Draco, there's only the matter of this letter..."  
"I haven't even read it." Draco said. Dumbledore picked up the paper and handed it to Draco. Draco looked at Ginny, but she wouldn't look even near him. Draco unfolded the letter and read.  
  
  
  
Draco,  
Lord Voldemort is ready for action. On the 1st of January, while everyone celebrates the birth of a new year, we will storm Hogwarts. That will send a message to the wizarding world that Lord Voldemort will not be a figment of the past. To avoid trouble, a sleeping spell will be put over the castle. You will join us in the Forbidden Forrest at 11:30 or else the consequences will be dire. Bring the Zabini girl with you. Her father wants her to have a taste of our fun, convince her to change her mind.   
In case you have trouble getting out of the castle in time, enclosed is a pendant. Whoever possesses it will not be affected by the sleeping spell.  
  
Sincerely,  
Your Father  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
Draco handed the letter back to Dumbledore, who held up the pendant. It was on a gold chain. It was circular, plain, with an inscription on the back. Dumbledore read it.  
"The keeper of the pendant, he and all who keep hold of him be safe through and through."  
Ginny's face was a mask of confusion.  
Dumbledore smiled. "Draco, I think we should tell Ms. Weasley what is going on." Draco nodded.  
"Ginny, Draco is an informant." Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy still believes Draco to be loyal, but for about two years now, Draco has been alerting me to Voldemort's plans. "  
Draco smiled as Ginny looked at him in surprise.  
"Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore continued. "I believe it would be best if you did not share this information with anyone. And Mr. Malfoy, I will alert the Ministry immediately."  
"But, Headmaster!" Draco said. "I could get them from the inside. You know. Undercover."  
Dumbledore sighed. "If you wish, I suppose. I'll talk to you again later, Draco. But you and Ginny had better be off." And with that the door sprung open and Draco and Ginny exited.  
Ginny ran off without a word. 


	6. The Intervention

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: This isn't my favorite chapter, except for the last part, but oh well. Enjoy. And review.  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Draco spent the rest of the day in his room. He opened the presents that lay forgotten at the base of his bed. A new cloak from his mother, a dark arts book from his father, candy from Pansy, and tickets to a Pro Quidditch game from Blaise. Draco smiled. He had always admired Blaise. She had enough guts to tell her father she didn't want to be a deatheater. But it was different for him....  
And then suddenly, GInny was beside him. "Those are pretty good seats." she said, looking at the tickets. Draco jumped up.  
"What the..."  
Ginny pulled an invisibility clock from behind her.  
"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, grumpily.  
Ginny's eyes shone with excitement. "I wanna help."  
"Help with what?"  
"The Deatheater plot thingy."  
Draco sighed. "You can't. You'll get hurt."  
"And suddenly you care?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"I'm going to help."  
"NO!" Draco yelled. Ginny looked at him for a moment. Then pressed her mouth to his in a deep kiss.  
Draco was the first to come up for air. "Okay. Sure. You can help."  
  
  
_____________________  
  
Pansy silently fumed as she watched that Gryffindor tramp kiss her Draco. The worst part was that he seemed to like it. That's it, Pansy thought to herself. I'm not going to let him walk all over her anymore. She'd do something. She wouldn't sit in silence as Draco broke her heart. She watched through the crack in the door until she couldn't take it any longer. She pulled the door shut and walked away.  
They would get there's. She would see to that. She would......  
  
  
______________________  
  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron where waiting in the common room when Ginny entered.  
"Uh, hello." Ginny said, walking toward the girl's dorms. Ron stepped in front of her, blocking the door.   
"Ginny," Hermione said calmly. "This is an intervention."  
Ginny couldn't help but laugh. An intervention?  
"We're serious, Gin." Harry said. "We're concerned. You show up way after curfew a mess! There's something going on, isn't there?"  
Ginny looked at him like he was crazy. "Why do you care? Harry, for three years I was your slobbering slave, and you barely acknowledged my exsistence. ROn, I'm not your baby sister anymore, and Hermione....just quit acting like my mother. YOu're only 9 months older than I am!"  
Hermione looked as if she was in shock. "We were just trying to help....Please Ginny! Tell us what you've been doing!"  
Ginny seemed to consider her proposition  
"I've been snogging Malfoy senseless, planning a way to save your ass' from yet another Voldemort attack, and...oh I tried a new conditioner. Can you see a difference?" and with that, she squeezed past Harry and walked to the dorms.   
Ron spoke first.   
"She was kidding, right?" 


	7. The Capture

Disclaimer- I don't own a thing.  
A/N- Yeah! The seventh chapter! Wowie zowie!  
  
  
Chapter 7-  
Ginny exited through the portrait hole. It was still early in the morning, and not many people were even awake yet. Even though it was quite warm in the castle, Ginny felt a shiver go through her spine. Something just didn't feel right. As she walked down the long corridor to the library, her footsteps eechoed behind her, filling the narrow space with sound. Ginny quickened her pace, eager to get to the library were it was well lit and safe.  
  
She turned the corner, looking behind her to check for followers. She didn't see Pansy when she turned.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Ginny gushed as she helped Pansy up.  
  
"It's alright. Really." Pansy assured her. "Aren't you...yes! You're the 5th year who was bumped up to 6th year Potions, right?  
  
  
Ginny could feel the red creeping up in her cheeks. "Well, yes...."  
  
"Great! I've been having trouble with the growing potion Snape assigned us. Maybe you could help me."  
  
"Actually, I was just on my way to the library-"  
  
"Perfect, we can work on it there. I'm Pansy Parkinson."  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Good to know. C'mon we better get to the library."  
  
Pansy dragged a reluctant Ginny through corridors Ginny had never seen before. They seemed to be getting father and farther away from light...  
  
"This isn't the was to the library." Ginny finally said.  
  
"Sure it is. I found a shortcut a few years ago." And then Pansy stopped. They had come to a dead end. But then Pansy turned a loose brick in the end wall. The wall flipped around revealing a room that was completely dark.  
  
"Pansy, I don't know-" But Pansy pulled her in and the door came to a close.  
  
"Hello?" Ginny whimpered through the darkness. She couldn't see a single thing.  
  
"HELLO!" she yelled. Suddenly, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth and started pulling her towards another hidden door. And then Ginny black out....  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
Draco stood by the portraits of the Hogwarts founding members. He had sent her an owl saying that they needed to talk about what was going on. Draco had been here over an hour and still no sign of Ginny. He watched out the window as the snow fell to the ground. It had been snowing all day. There had to be at least 4 or 5 inches already on the ground and it showed no signs of stopping.  
  
"Perhaps she's not coming, dear." the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff said.  
  
"Quiet you." Godric Gryffindor told her. "The boy is clearly in a fragile emotional state."  
  
"What?" Draco asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Don't mind him." Rowena Ravenclaw said from ehind her rather large spectacles.   
  
"Godric is taking a psychology course at the local university."  
  
"Quiet all of you!" Salazaar Slytherin commanded as he looked up from his book titled How to Successfully Take Over the World. "I'm trying to READ!"  
  
"This is why nobody ever comes here." Draco said grumpily.  
  
"At least we didn't get stood up!" Salazaar said smugly.  
  
"That's it! I am gonna rip you apart!" Draco said, attempting to pull the portrait off the wall.  
  
"No need for violence." Godric said in a Grandfatherly tone. "We're ll friends-"  
  
"Shut-up you little goody-two-shoes! I can take him!" Salazaar yelled.  
  
"Draco dear," Rowena said, calmly. "Why don't you go find her?"  
  
"Alright. Don't go anywhere SLytherin, I'll be back."  
  
Draco walked out of the room and descended the main stairs to the main foyer. It He walked down to the Slytherin common room, where Pansy appeared to be waiting for him.  
  
"Draco!" she squealed in excitement. "I've got great new!"  
  
"Not now, Pansy. Have you seen Ginny? Gryffindor, red hair?"  
  
"Oh," Pansy giggled. "She left."  
  
"What are you talking about..."  
  
"Go in your room. Your father left you a note." All Draco could hear as he flew to his room was Pansy's insane giggling. As he burst through the door, he could see a red cloak lying on his bed, a piece of paper on top of it. He knew the moment he saw it that the cloak was Ginny's.  
  
He opened the note, ripping it in the process. He read frantically.  
  
Dear Son,  
  
I see you do get around. This one is rather pretty though.   
Such a pity. Such a waste. Ms. Parkinson has told us that you are not loyal to  
Lord Voldemort. I was shocked to hear such an accusation, but I have   
come to terms with the fact that my son has betrayed me and his future.  
Well, tommorrow night we shall see if you are loyal or not. Perhaps if you  
are, the girl will live. Perhaps not. We shall see, won't we?  
  
Sincerely,  
Your loving father  
  
Draco crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. He turned around to see Pansy grinning in the doorway.   
  
"Now that she's out of your hair Draco darling..."  
  
Draco pushed Pansy against the door. "If you think I will ever have feelings for you, you are cleary deluded. If Ginny is hurt at all, I'll kill you."  
  
He pushed past her and ran up the steps to the Great hall.  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW! 


	8. The Awakening

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: I think I've finally figured out how to get good formatting. YEAH!!  
Well, enjoy the eighth chapter and review!  
  
Chapter Eight-  
  
Ginny opened her eyes slowly. Everything was blurry. She couldn't remember much. Only being grabbed in the darkness and....she couldn't remember.   
  
As the room came into focus, Ginny looked around curiously. If she had been kidnapped, as she suspected she had been, her captor certainly lived a life of luxury. The room was quite large. It had a catherdral ceiling, and large ornate wooden doors. There waas a pattern on the doors, it was carved into the wood. A large serpent, it looks like.  
  
Ginny realized she was sitting on a large king sized bed. The back board, she could see, had the same design as the doors. And Ginny realized, everything in the room was green.  
  
The serpent's color...  
  
Ginny turned her head as she heard the door creak open. Lucius Malfoy entered, an attempt at a smile on his face. He was carrying a metal tray, overfilling with food.  
  
"Ms. Weasley." he said, pleasently. "I am glad to see you're finally awake. Do you like the room. It is Draco's. I thought that it would be appropriate." Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
"I am sure you are wonderig why you are here." Lucius aid, setting the tray down on the end of the bed. "You seem to be on Draco's mind. You're distracting him from his purpose. You see, Ms. Weasley, ordinarily you would have been killed immeadiately."  
  
Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine.  
  
"But," Lucius continued. "I think you may be useful. I am offering you a choice. I am offering you life, life serving the Dark Lord and her purposes. And I am offering you death. You must choose."  
  
Play along, Ginny told herself, trying to keep from vomiting. Play along until Draco finds out. Play along...  
  
"I choose...I choose life." Ginny said, trying to calm her voice.  
  
Play along...  
  
Lucius smiled. "Very good! I'll inform the Master right away. Oh...you'll need robes. I'll send my wife in tomorrow."  
  
Lucius prepared to exit. "Wait." Ginny said. "What day is it?"  
  
"It's the 29th." Lucius said as he left.  
  
Two more days....  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Draco pounded on Dumbledore's wooden doors. He was in a panic. He didn't know what to do. It was all his fault. He had dragged her into this, and if she got hurt.  
  
Draco stepped back as Dumbledore opened the door. He looked unusually grave. With a wave of his hand, he motioned for Draco to enter. As he did, Draco could see Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting scattered throughout the office.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger have just informed me that they have not been able to locate the whereabouts of Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore said, shutting the door.  
  
"She's gone." Draco said.  
  
"What?!" Ron yelled, jumping to his feet and grabbing Draco by the collar. He pushed Draco up against the wall. "Malfoy, if you had anything to do with this , I will kill you."   
  
Draco didn't say anything. Dumbledore pulled Ron away from Draco.  
  
"Violence will not solve anything." Dumbledore said solemnly. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you will please explain."  
  
Draco nodded. "Ginny was kidnapped by the Deatheaters."  
  
"Ron jumped out of his seat once more. "What?! Where is she Malfoy? You have five seconds to tell me!"  
  
"I don't know." Draco said through gritted teeth. "But I'm going to get her back. So you probably shouldn't beat me beforew I can."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes. "Malfoy, if he gets hurt...I am going to put you six feet underground." Draco looked at Dumbledore, who was watching intently.  
  
"How, Mr.Malfoy, were you intending to bring her back?" Dumbledore asked curiously.   
"New Years. I know that they'll bring her with them. I'm positive. I'll do it then. I'll get her back." he said and walked out the door.  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? I lost the disk with the rest of the chapters on it, so I had to rewrite all of them, but that's okay. Please review! 


	9. The Fitting

Disclaimer-I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Ninth chappie finally up!  
  
Chapter 9-  
  
Ginny opened her eyes as she heard the bedroom door open. It was a strain to even move. She had refused to eat the food given to her, hoping she would make some sort of point. She didn't expect it to work, she just expected to be starving.  
  
Ginny looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a tall, blonde woman. Ginny recognized her as Draco's mother. She didn't look much like Draco, but she had the same eyes as him. The same gray eyes...  
  
"Ginny?" Mrs. Malfoy asked in a weak tone. "Lucius sent me in to fit you for your robes."  
  
"Of course." Ginny said, standing up. "Thank you for, uh, taking time out of your schedule, Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy smiled. "Please call me Narcissa."  
  
Narcissa began taking Ginny's measurements. "This is a beautiful room." Ginny said, gazing around it again.  
  
Ginny saw a weak smile form on Narcissa's lips. "Thank you. I designed it for Draco myself. It was a birthday present. His 12th birthday."  
  
"You seem so different from Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
Narcissa's smile vanished. "I am. He had...different views on how to raise a child. I tried to teach Draco the right way. I tried to teach him that muggles are not be hated. I tried to teach him that we could learn things from them." The smile returned. "When his father was away, I would take him places. Muggle places. I took him to a playground, the zoo. I even taught him to ride a bicycle."   
  
Narcissa laughed as Ginny smiled.  
  
"I just don't understand," Ginny started. "why you would marry someone like him?"  
  
Narcissa sighed. "For almost my whole life, I was poor Narcissa Parker, with the old robes, the used books, who only got by on her beauty. And then….Lucius came along. He said he wanted to marry me. So I jumped on the chance. And here I am, caught in this mess. The only thing from this marriage I'm glad about is Draco."  
  
Narcissa stood up, finished with the measurements. She called the measurements into the air, and with a flick of her wand, the robe was there.  
  
  
The robe appeared on the bed, folded up nicely. Narcissa started for the door. But she hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Ginny." She said softly. "Please don't enjoy those robes to much." And then she was gone.  
  
A/N: I know, it's short. Sorry. But please review. 


	10. The Preparation

Disclaimer- I don't own a thing. So there.  
  
Chapter 10-  
  
Draco opened his eyes from a restless sleep. He was lying on his bed in the clothes he had worn the day before. Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had to prepare or something. He needed a plan.  
  
Draco was not a man of action. Before he dared to enter into any risky affair, he always thought up a plan. He thought about possible turnabouts and planned well for those too. He was constantly prepared.   
  
But for this....Draco had no idea how to prepare. He only had the slightest idea of where Ginny might be. He didn't even know if his father would bring her. He didn't even know if she was alive...  
  
Draco cringed at the thought. He didn't want to think about that scenario. Draco got up from his bed and knocked off his shoes. He left the room and headed for the prefects bathroom for a shower.  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Ron paced around the common room for the 30th time. Hermione and Harry sat in two of the oversized chairs.   
  
"Ron, stop," Hermione said. "You'll wear a hole in the carpet."  
  
"I can't stop it." he said crossly. "If I don't do something I'll go crazy. I owled Fred & George, see if they have any ideas. But they might still be in Greece on their marketing campaign."  
  
"Ron," Harry said reasonably, "There's nothing we can do. We have no idea where Ginny is, why she was kidnapped, or what's going to happen tonight. Only Malfoy does..."  
  
"I'm not going to let my baby sister's life fall into the hands of a Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
  
"She's not a baby anymore Ron. Where ever she is, I'm sure she is fine. Besides, without Malfoy, we've got nothing. You're going to have to trust him, if only for tonight...."  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
Ginny stared for the ceiling. She saw nothing. She didn't know why she was staring at the ceiling. But it was better than the alternative. Thinking about what was going to happen that night.   
  
Draco must know I'm gone, Ginny thought to himself. He's probably thinking up a way to help me right know. She smiled. She was sure. But then, a voice popped into her head. He probably doesn't even care, the voice at the back of her head said. He probably hasn't even noticed.   
  
Doubts clouded Ginny's mind. Was he going to try to help her? Did he even know where she was. Ginny didn't know. She couldn't think clearly. Ginny looked at her watch. It was 5:30 pm. The sun was about to set. Ginny looked at the bright sun out of the window, her hopes sinking with it.  
  
The door opened with a clang. Narcissa stood in the doorway, trying to keep her head low. Ginny could see that her face was red, as if she had just been crying.  
  
"The master summons you." Narcissa said in a monotone voice. "In the drawing room. Down the stairs to the left. Ginny stood up and walked out the door. THis was the second time she been let out of the room. The locking charm on the door glowed red as she walked past.  
  
Ginny walked down the large marble stairs. Portraits of past Malfoy generations hung on the wall. Ginny stared as she descended the stairs. These were wizard portraits. The men and women in the picture all had triumphant smirks on their faces, or looks of disgust as she past. Ginny looked at the last picture. It was Lucius. Ginny didn't see any portraits of Draco.  
  
Ginny walked left at the base of the staircase . She stood before a large oak door. The top of the door had a large serpent, perhaps a basilisk, descending on whoever stood before the door. Ginny gave an involuntary shudder. She only watched as the door slowly opened on it's own.  
  
  
A/N: I know, a cliffhanger. Srry. I'll post soon. Sorry for the delay, I've been sick. Had to stay home from school. Yippee! Pleae Review! 


End file.
